Happy Birthday: A Halloween Oneshot
by elfenlied1012
Summary: Happy Halloween and Happy birthday TCR who requested this fic for his birthday. Ruby Rose follows Weiss to college. On the day of her birthday drama ensues, as does other...things on the Halloween side.


*****Happy birthday TCR and happy month of Halloween everyone!**

It was a birthday, though Ruby supposed every day was someone's birthday. So why not her birthday? Seemed fair enough. Today was supposed to be her day, but waking up nothing was that different even if she was nineteen now. Didn't change the fact that classes were still in session that Monday, didn't change that Weiss and her were still fighting all over a stupid fencing practice session with Neptune. Sure, Weiss had promised to come see her right after for a birthday date, and sure this practice was a major weekly thing, and sure it was totally a selfish and stupid demand, but it was Ruby's birthday. That didn't really matter though. Every day is someone's birthday.

Class had ended for the midafternoon at Beacon University, the richest, most prestigious school to make the mistake of letting in Ruby Rose, whose perfect test scores, half Chinese minority status, and borderline poverty made her a target for being a stock student. Really this was all about following Weiss Schnee, the high school dream girl, wherever she went, even if it meant racking up a lot of student debt to make it possible. It was a good school, even if the money was kind of wasted on a future writer.

Weiss of course hated the idea, constantly reminded her that Ruby was better off in a community college and that no matter what, even if they barely got to see each other, she wouldn't give up on them over which school they went to. When Ruby didn't listen she thought it meant the redhead didn't trust her. Dumby never considered that maybe it wasn't about trust, just maybe it was because she wanted to have more time with her. They could see each other now, not later. That seemed important.

"What do you think?" Ruby asked, knowing the answer wouldn't be much of anything. Ren was a quiet guy, tall with longer hair than most of the girls. He was always just sitting somewhere, texting his girlfriend across town. These fast-friends would have never met if Yang hadn't dragged her into the Chinese cultural club and definitely never would have spoken. Still didn't really. Mostly Ruby just talked at him.

"I think it's weird we have an exhibit on farming tools in a library," the young man replied, the clicking of keys on the phone audible. He knew what Ruby was talking about of course, and it certainly wasn't the exhibit on the history of agriculture hosted on the top floor. Not the most interesting of the mini-museums that passed by. It was always empty though, which was nice, and there was a beautiful balcony right below the top floor. Nice place to think.

"I wish we talked more. It's not like we can't, I know she's busy. I just can't shake the bad feelings. You think the school buffet is still open?" Ruby asked, draping her body off the edge of the balcony. Not exactly safe, but breezy, and gave an awesome view of the campus below, a line of towers that once made Ruby feel like she was in a castle. On campus grounds was the usual, food carts that were left mostly empty, rushing students, a large group of clearly intoxicated dorm kids shuffling their way onto grounds, just like any other Monday in autumn.

"Yeah, probably," Ren replied with a casual shrug.

"We're friends, right?" Ruby asked, turning herself right around.

"Yeah."

"Am I a bad girlfriend?"

There was a pause, a long one, way too long as Ren looked almost past her, up into the air, back behind himself, all around until it settled back to Ruby's silver eyes. He clicked his tongue, buying even more time to contemplate an answer, all the while a real heavy dread built up in the young woman's gullet.

"Nope." Ren's resounding judgement was a rather simple word and a light smile. Ruby considered throwing things are him, teach him not to worry her like this, but she just smiled and took a breath.

"Thanks."

He didn't reply, just kept smiling and walked his way inside, a sign that they really needed to step out of the deathly heat. Inside the AC was fresh and air empty of the deep humidity that coated their costal town. It was delightful.

"So what I'm thinking, tomorrow I'll go her dorm and give her a nice bouquet of flowers, the little white ones, maybe roses so she thinks of me, and like an apology letter, hand written. You think that'll be okay?" Ruby asked, closing the door behind her, the sounds outside were getting louder, party girl screams and fraternity boy shouts. Day events were nuts and constantly disrupting the redhead's attempts at being melodramatic.

"Nah," Ren replied, swaying his way through the exhibit. Kid was such a nerd, loved reading about anything, even if it was plaques about the advancements made possible by a plow and sickle.

"Then what should I do?" An earnest question from an earnest girl, brushing off the dirt from the back of her red skirt, pay back for sitting on the floor outside. Not a very vain woman, Ruby still felt the need to look nice, her perhaps a bit elaborate gothic style mismatched to her sunny and active general disposition.

"Nothing, and when she gets out of fencing, you know, see her and not fight? No reason to make a big deal out of it." Ren's voice was faded behind some exhibit walls. Ruby could hear a door swing open, heavy steps move in and the tranquility she once enjoyed in this exhibit dissipate. Oh well, a chance to meet new friends.

"I'll text her then, ask her if she feels like seeing a movie. Movies are casual, right?" Ruby flipped out her phone, leaning against a fake oven. Steps started approaching her as she typed out a message to Weiss, not even bothering to wait for a reply from Ren. This relationship needed some fun time and this was the perfect idea.

That's when the fire alarm went off, glass broke in another room, and Ruby's world shattered along with it. The alarm saved her, not from a fire, but something else. The frame was not that big. A man just under six foot, but pretty skinny, what once was didn't work out a lot. Never would you be afraid of this form really, but it was about context and presentation. The way the skin seemed hollow and pulled back, fingers looked worn into sharp bones covered in red, and the crimson color concoction that tasted of copper, blood, that coated the lips.

"Nope!" Ruby shouted, not really to the lumbering monster that was stepping towards her, not to the world asking for help, but to herself, an abject denial of what she was seeing, of what her birthday had just become. "I said nope!" In her refusal to deal with it the young woman shoved the creature with all her might right into the display cases. More glass shattering now, the mannequin of a farmer holding a scythe did the beating for Ruby. Everything collapsed to the ground in a mess, everything but the former student that just groaned, glass fragments in its face making for an even worse creature, the unpumping blood just seeping coldy from the wound.

There was no running and escaping, it pounced, the weight alone enough to force Ruby to the ground. Panic, Yang's self defense classes and smart thinking taught Ruby use her forearm into the thing's neck to separate them, leveraging just enough for its bites to miss her nose. The girl's free arm was searching with abandon for anything, glass shards, a stick, one of the farming tools, anything to beat back the biting, blood leaking beast. Hand grasping something, Ruby swung it around with what force she had. The table leg shattered to bits against the creature's jaw, sending it _and _the jaw away.

The weight was gone, she could move again, though the monster was only deterred for a moment, beginning to stand once more, its teeth snapped from their place. Ruby needed a weapon. Though they were likely dull, desperation made her grab for the mannequin's scythe, swinging the sickle around, the tip carving its way right into the creature's skull. It went limp, the eyes rolling back disgustingly into its head.

The tools were real, and Ruby had just killed something with a god damn scythe.

"Ren!" she shouted, trying to pry the thing loose. She never thought pulling it out would be harder than getting it in.

"Ren!" she shouted louder, hearing another crash in the other side of the exhibit. The two handed framing scythe free, Ruby bolted, past the the exhibit, past the doors, and after her friend. Inside she found a room coated in red that wasn't paint, knocked over display tables, and broken chairs. Four corpses, two motionless on the floor, two trying to force Ren into a corner.

Fear for her friend motivating her, Ruby raised the crop killer above her head, dropping the blade right into the shambling thing that was closest. Its legs buckled and body crumbled. Ren handled the other, armed with two of the display sickles, he sunk one into its shoulder and as he pulled the body of what was once some sorority girl to the floor he put the other into her head. Blood was smeared along his cheek, but the boy looked fine, if horribly shaken.

Ruby never quite remembered if she was quivering too, but the pounding in her chest in that moment was rougher than any cardio she had even done. They didn't speak for a second. Both of them silent in their self defense killings, neither comfortable to say a word. It wasn't like the room was soundless, fire alarm blaring and some strange popping and shouting could be heard reverberating against the glass window.

It might have been selfish, but Ruby ended the silence.

"We have to find Weiss!"

"We have to _escape!_"

"I know, but Weiss is out there. I need to make sure she's safe!"

"I got people I need to see, too, and I need to live to do it!" Suddenly, covered in blood and shivering with misused farming tools in hand, they were arguing.

"Ren please… I can't leave without her!" People tend to latch onto goals during crisis, something to give them agency, but she liked to believe she was just dangerously in love. She was desperate to find Weiss, and Ren desperately didn't want to escape alone. Silently, the fight was over.

"Where is she then?"

* * *

><p>The primary feeling was dream, the thought why, the action running. What had attacked them had made its way through the entire library. People were screaming, some being eaten, their forms pinned to the ground. Even worse some students were trampled by others making their escape, their moans chilling as life clung to them hopeful in hopelessness. In a far corner a girl Ruby barely knew as Velvet from calc was getting torn apart, the details of which escaped her horrified mind, impossible to describe as the red dripped from her to the floor.<p>

"Ruby, let's go," Ren mumbled, himself to frozen to do it alone, so Ruby took the lead, she didn't want to, but to stay, that was too horrible. Hearing Velvet scream… she just couldn't take it a second longer.

Hallways, staircases, coated in bits of flesh and that same acrid smell that now found its way into everything. Most of the man-eating things, she didn't want to call them what they were and make them real by giving such a name credence, ignored the two, eating what they could or chasing down someone else. This became less true as they went on. The farm tools became useful then, but the blades would stick, arms got tired, and they grew more attentive with every grunt, every pause they took to dispatch one of the other. Soon the following mass was too big to ignore. Running replaced a hurried silent walk.

The pair bashed their way from one of the buildings into another, leaving the library for an office hall. It was the same. The next lecture building, the same. Each one getting closer to the gym, but the following infected were growing and Weiss was nowhere to be found.

"Ruby, we can't keep looking. We have to get out!" Ren shouted, throwing one of the empty couches that lined the halls against the double doors that let them in. It was a shoddy defense, one decrepit hand smashing through the glass and already reaching out for them.

The redhead panicked, texted and called Weiss. The line was busy, that chipper answering machine all that would meet her. The whole thing was choking her and her hesitation she was surrounded. A horde behind them struggled to break past the four, but five shambled from the hall, two tumbled down the stairs for them. More were breaking another door. Ren charged in, out of breath, but caving in the closest's skull with the sickle. Ruby wanted to move, but her body couldn't seem to choose. Behind her they were getting through, in front Ren was being overwhelmed, the stairs blocked by bodies.

She chose Ren, swinging that long armed scythe around into the man-eater that grabbed him, some man in a suit with a bite in his neck. He crumbled and dropped, saving Ren, but there were more coming. She had to get the thing free, she pulled it, the skull not giving way.

"No, please!" Not while sounds of violence played around her.

"Come on, come one!" Not while the shambling shadows approached.

"No, no, no!" Nothing would dislodge the god damn sickle from that zombie's fucking head. That was it, that was the word. It was real and Ruby was going to die, die on her birthday. Why not? Every day was someone's birthday.

"Ruby Rose, get the hell down!" Grey eyes shot up, the voice was so fucking sweet she didn't even notice what it was saying. She was so happy, so happy to look up and see her, a girl that shined moonlight, and stared down death. Weiss Schnee, barreling towards her with a rapier and the most vengeful glare.

"Babe!" The blade came so close, the edge rich with blood, almost nicking her as it passed the redhead's cheek and hit the thing behind her. The point straight into the eye. A perfect kill.

"Ruby, we need to go!" the hateful stare was replaced with a worried one. Hand reaching down to help her retrieve the scythe. Two people were enough and now, free of that concern, she could look around and see the carnage of a second. Bodies were on the floor, many by the front entrance. Ren swung wildly around them. Neptune was here with just a broom and a knife taped to it. It was worse though. Now they seemed to number ad infinitum in every direction but up.

Weiss didn't give Ruby a choice, she pulled her along the stairs, rushing up to the second floor with her rapier in hand, stabbing the lone one at the top. Ren was hot on their trail, but Neptune stayed at the foot of the stairs with his makeshift spear, poking and prouding back the zombies. Ren and Weiss didn't need orders, they tossed every shelf and couch up against the stairs, a wall a human could climb, but these things would just smash up against.

Neptune cursed below between grunts, but soon climbed over the barricade. He was drenched in blood now, as were the stairs. Still, Ruby was so relieved.

"Weiss, oh god, I was so scared. I'm sorry, we were looking for you—" The feeling of a hug right then, even as both of them were sweaty, filthy, awful right now, was the best thing of all. Ruby's arms hurt less, her legs felt better. She could run and fight now no problem.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left for practice. I was going to surprise you after for your birthday. I'm so sorry I left you alone!" Weiss wouldn't let go, their last memory together wasn't going to be a stupid fight. This was so much better.

"Girls, we need to go, now!" Neptune shouted, stabbing into a few of the creatures that pressed against the barricade. The reality of it was all back, the first floor was completely lost to them, least the main stairs were blocked off. The barricade wasn't solid enough either, even with Neptune poking at it.

"The roof has bolted doors that need an ID card to open and has a fire escape that leads right into the parking lot if we need to leave," Ren suggested, looking down the alley at the animate half body of a person crawling across the ground.

"My car is in that lot, if we can reach it," Weiss added, ending the hug and immediately wiping down her blade with loose fabric. She had clearly turned years of fencing into a needed skill.

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>"Not going to work," Ren whispered, looking over the ledge into the lot below. The mass wasn't a cohesive form, instead innumerable dead shambled between cars, some reaching and failing to grab the fire escape. From this vantage Ruby could see nothing but them, smoke and fire, a city in collapse, its ruination caused by something most people joked about. There was no end to it, and though gunshots and shouts could be heard just barely in the distance, it felt so lonely on the roof when former friends were groaning things below. Cat, Aaron, people she barely knew from creative writing were obstacles now.<p>

"We can reach it." They couldn't, Weiss' BMW, a black and white trophy, was parked at the far end of the lot, a maze of monsters, cars, crashes, and corpses between them and it. Still, no other option presented itself. They had bought some time with the barricade, the horde would get upstairs soon, but they couldn't know they left for the roof, least Ruby hoped they couldn't. Neptune and Weiss had dragged as much crap from the classrooms as they could, the electric doors not enough to seal it off forever. Nothing seemed to stop them forever.

"No we can't, dunce, they might be scattered, but if we start down the ladder they'll gather." Weiss wasn't wrong. A metal grate escape like this, rusted from rain and disuse, would groan and they would have to head down one at a time. Not good odds. "Dani, no..." she added, seeing someone in the crowd she knew. They all did.

If they could get to the car, they must get to the car. Something to distract the horde. In all her years of being the most bombastic, energetic little shit, being such a distraction to Weiss, Ruby _still _couldn't think of anything. Damn it.

A buzz.

"Ruby, are you getting a call?!" Weiss asked confused, to be fair everyone should have been. One by one service was getting cut off. The redhead didn't hesitate, flipping out the phone and seeing a blaze of gold on the screen. More birthday luck.

"Yang! Oh thank god. "

"Ruby, are you okay?! Whose with you?! Have you been attacked?!" Yang never sounded more serious, her shouts barely running over the sound of engines and wind that crackled on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, we're okay! Me, Weiss, Ren, and Neptune."

"Where?"

"Roof of the Engineering building.

"Can you get out of the school?"

"Weiss has a car in the lot behind it, but we can't get to it. Too many would hear us come down the fire escape."

"Can you make a distraction? Anything at all? Like some sort of noise. It'll drag them away.

"No, I thought of that. Yang we—"

"You'll get it. Be ready." The line died then, a harsh beep as Yang hung up on her sister. Ren and Weiss were crowing Ruby, eyes pleading for answers, some sort of plan or balm. All Ruby could do was shrug, Yang was short on explanations, but who better than her, the golden girl made of fury, to get them out. Ruby had to trust her.

"She hung up, said she was coming to distract them." Ren sighed in dismay, Weiss pressed her hand to her forehead in frustration. Yang was coming didn't work for an answer.

"So we wait for your sister? That's it?" Weiss pressured. Ruby diverted her eyes to the floor, trying to find some sort of answer for her. There wasn't any though. She had nothing to go on. Not a damn thing. Bad news bailed her out though, a soft hesitant voice came from behind.

"Guys, we've got a problem." Only now did she realize Neptune hadn't moved from the doorway, pressed up against the back sweating bullets and breathing heavy.

"What's up Neptune?" Ruby asked, taking a step toward him. In the same cool guy fashion he did anything, as if it was going to woo the ladies present, he ran his freshly cleaned fingers through his hair, gave a big knowing smile, and pulled back his sleeve to show a deep laceration, circles of separate gashes. Abite. Now she knew what the curse at the bottom of the stairs was for.

"Oh god!" Weiss yelped, taking a step back.

"So I need to, uhh, end my run here," Neptune said with the same casual way as if someone was talking about a bus stop with only a hint of awkward in his ending chuckle. It wasn't a trainstop, popular media told Ruby exactly what kind of end he meant.

"Neptune, we don't know this is how it works yet!" Weiss protested in a panic, calling further attention to exactly what was being discussed.

"Come on. It's Zombies, and we are not horror movie stupid. I feel ill already, and not I got bit by a dog kind of ill, like, I don't feel strong enough to even stand by myself. Ruby, uhh, could ya, you know, toss me over? Or Ren, use the sickle. Just be careful, I really don't want it to hurt. Just whoever helps, do me the favor and don't watch. I don't wanna really put on a show." He laughed, he chuckled, but there was a nervousness to his voice. Neptune was saying this now, 'cause if he didn't he never would. Ruby felt horrible, felt relieved too though she chastised herself for it. More for not giving him a chance ever.

"We could have you run off and distract them," Ren offered in almost a whisper. He wasn't happy to say it, but it was a solid plan. Earned a glare from Weiss though.

"I thought of that, but I don't think I can even walk unassisted. I'll just bring more. Maybe if I go off the other side, might lure a few away from the fire escape at least. I mean it won't be enough, but it's a start." Ren nodded at this, walking over to help him up.

"How are you this cool with this?!"

"I'm always cool." Weiss's protest was going unheard by Ren, and despite how much Ruby wanted to ignore it, she couldn't. The redhead walked over to help him, but refused to look at her girlfriend. She already felt guilty and the deed wasn't even over yet.

"Ruby, don't," the fencer said declaratively, it gave Ruby pause, something Neptune noticed, but he had his own guilt card to play.

"Ruby, please, I know I caused a fight between you two, but I need your help. Just help me up? That's all I need." She couldn't say no to him now. This felt all wrong, but not doing it would feel worse. He was already on his feet, sort of.

"Neptune, I—" A shush cut Weiss off.

"No goodbyes. I need to leave with some class." The corporate heiress clenched up, eyes lined with so much anger. Neptune knew how to piss her off. He must have thought leaving her mad was easier than leaving her crying. Easier for him at least, definitely not for her.

The ledge was here now, and that cool exterior was melting away rapidly. The fall was four stories, head first it would work just fine. If not they could always throw the spear. God, Ruby didn't want to have to do that.

"You ready? Just picture that you're diving head first, a pool of cool water is just down below. Everything is going to be alright," Ren near whispered, practical but not without compassion. It was important that he dived head first. Very important.

"I'm not cool with this... please just... I'm really scared," Neptune whispered so Weiss couldn't hear. He was shivering now, the color completely gone from him. The bravery was all gone. At least almost.

"Neptune… want me to stop? ...I just." Ruby couldn't do it without knowing it was what Neptune wanted, if it wasn't even a little... She couldn't be a murderer.

"Just do it, and please don't tell her I'm freaking out. I wanna at least be cool when I…"

"You're always cool." Ruby didn't let him finish. He was staring into the abyss, clutching onto his brace mask for whatever it was worth. Neptune knew he was dying, it was guaranteed, now or in just a few minutes. Such a horrible thing to know. Such a horrible thing to face alone. Ruby could not fathom it.

"I'm always cool?" He both stated and asked, staring at the ground, though he could only see the darkness there. This was terrible.

"Yeah, Neptune. You're always cool." He needed to hear that. He needed to believe it.

"I'm always cool." That was his end, from those words he flew. Ruby didn't need to use the spear. At least Ren said so and she heard no groaning to counter that. She never ended up looking though, looking at what became of the boy she just tossed off the roof.

Ren wasn't taking it easier either, kid switched between staring out for Yang and checking texts of which he never got any. He wanted out bad, he had to save his own special someone. Ruby could understand that, and would help whenever they escaped, but he didn't want to hear anything from the redhead right now. The tense shoulder and hateful stare proof of that. Looking for Nora kept him sane, kept him from breaking down into a sobbing mess. The second he thought of something else than finding her, he would feel the guilt Ruby was.

Weiss though was on the floor, eyes welled up, but not crying, so red and watery. Just as angry, just as hot at the touch, but Ruby would let herself get burned to come close to Weiss. So she did, even as the air around her begged to be alone. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was knowing better than to leave her girlfriend alone while she didn't even let herself cry. Ruby stepped up, finding herself lacking any words. Weiss wouldn't look at her and guilt built so much that all she could do was sit beside her and say the thing she kept feeling.

"I'm sorry."

"Fucking asshole, wants to be so fucking cool. I had things to say…" It opened up the tears, and even if she never let herself sob, never screamed or begged, the stream was unleashed, water trickling down Weiss' cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Can I hug you?" Ruby asked, unable to think of anything else useful. Nothing said could bring sanity to this, nothing at all. She just hoped her hug could ease it. The normally resistant Schnee pulled in tight, hiding her face in Ruby's collar. She could feel the tears, so cold. "I'm sorry, I know you were close…" Ruby whispered into her hair, their arms entangled around each other.

"You were always jealous of him…" Weiss mumbled cruelly into her neck.

"Weiss," she couldn't say it wasn't true, she resented him so much for taking her time with the fairest of them all away, but this wasn't what was supposed to happen, "I was, but like, this wasn't what I wanted. I promise I never would have—"

"No, just no, I don't mean it like that," Weiss paused to reassure, the immediate terror in Ruby subsiding, "He was going to help me make your birthday special. We've were working on the party together. He was even going to take my dormmate out and get her blasted so we could have the room to ourselves. He was a good guy, fucking asshole, but you were suppose to get along!" She cried deeply now, her own regrets surfacing. Things went so poorly it took a god damn apocalypse to fix it.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have been so quick to think stuff… I'm scared of losing you," Ruby answered with her own regret. She was crying too now, what a joke this all was.

"I'm scared, too," Weiss admitted in a whisper, letting Ruby go, just so they could look each other in the eye. "God, why does Ren have to be here? I can't be seen like this," she added, wiping the tears away and making sure she was perfect again. Weiss never cried, or anything that would make her seem a touch imperfect.

"It's the end of the world you can cry." Why Ruby ended that with a laugh she just couldn't understand, but it made Weiss chuckle. How fucking absurd this was.

"God damnit," the heiress said with a laugh, wiping her tears away, "Happy birthday." Ruby fell into her girlfriend laughing. Neither of them could stop. This was so horrible and dumb.

"Thanks," Ruby finally let out between giggles, finally calming down, she said something that she needed to all day. "I love you."

Weiss pulled Ruby's chin up from her shoulder, enough to look into those silver eyes and see all of the madness that happened today. All the need.

"I love you, too." Weiss kissed her softly, but stayed. A kiss that held for a long while. It was enough to forget the world was on fire.

They stayed like that for a bit. Ren kept sending texts, and more zombies beat on the barricaded metal door to no avail. The sun was starting to lower, the fires kept burning, shots kept going off, but the screams died down. Silence never came though. A humm could be heard a long ways off, not the first time. It came closer though, closer. Ruby remembered the humm and stood straight up, running to the edge. She remembered Bumblebee and at the park edge it came. Roaring from dusk, the bike in full throttle, radio playing dance music so loud it echoed through the campus. At the end of the lot, dressed in her jacket, sunglasses on, hair in the wind. Yang mother fucking Xiao Long.

The zombies were heading towards her, but that was the plan. She wipped the bike around, smashing one of the faster ones. Flipping what had to be a shotgun out with the other hand, she decapitated the next nearest threat with a shattering pop. Ruby jumped and waved at her sister, the golden girl dispatching another monster with a second shot of her sawed-off. Sunglasses made it dubious, but Ruby could swear she made eye contact.

"Ruby! Get to Qrow's! We got guns! Now!" Yang punctuated her loudest shout with a roar of the engine, her bike calling all the parking lot's infected after her. Into dusk again she left, tailed by the campus's entire horde. In the long run, more from outside would come to the parking lot because of the gunshots, but in the immediate, not a single monster was looking their way.

"I, uh, I think we're good on a distraction," Ren declared, wasting no time descending the metal fire escape. Ruby went to follow, scythe in hand, but Weiss grabbed her, paused her there. She saw the look in the heiress' eyes. She had completed her metamorphosis into something more lethal, a protector.

"Ruby, you are going to have another, better, birthday, and I will kill anything that gets in the way. Got it?"

"Yeah," Ruby mumbled back, a little nervous, but happy to have her protection, "To another year."

*****See? That's how you kill a character you hate without making a dick out of them. Did enjoy it throwing him off a building, I have no regrets! Maybe killing Velvet and thus chocolate bunnies, but no regrets otherwise! I'm sorry for the long delay, but it was my birthday just recently, and well I wanted a vacation! :D This fic is both a happy birthday fic for TCR and a bit of a halloween celebration. It's going to be marked as completed, but I might make a part to if you all like it for halloween next year or something, but it's not going to be a major thing.**

**Thanks to friends LazyKatze, Dani, and A-rav for providing much needed zombies and being my good buddies. Also thank you guys for reading my really overly moody zombie fic, and thank 28 Days Later for having a great soundtrack that kind of helped me a lot. As well as LazyKatze for editing, you should go read her fic, Layers of Ice and collab Fighting a Beautiful death cause she is awesome!**

********Going back to regular schedule today and see you all soon! :D Bye Bye!****


End file.
